This invention relates to gaming software architectures for gaming machines such as slot machines and video poker machines. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods of decoupling the presentation logic from the graphical presentation in the gaming software development process.
Typically, utilizing a master gaming controller, a gaming machine controls various combinations of devices that allow a player to play a game on the gaming machine and also encourage game play on the gaming machine. For example, a game played on a gaming machine usually requires a player to input money or indicia of credit into the gaming machine, indicate a wager amount, and initiate a game play. These steps require the gaming machine to control input devices, including bill validators and coin acceptors, to accept money into the gaming machine and recognize user inputs from devices, including touch screens and button pads, to determine the wager amount and initiate game play. After game play has been initiated, the gaming machine determines a game outcome, presents the game outcome to the player and may dispense an award of some type depending on the outcome of the game.
As technology in the gaming industry progresses, the traditional mechanically driven reel slot machines are being replaced with electronic counterparts having CRT, LCD video displays or the like and gaining machines such as video slot machines and video poker machines are becoming increasingly popular. Part of the reason for their increased popularity is the nearly endless variety of games that can be implemented on gaming machines utilizing advanced electronic technology. In some cases, newer gaming machines are utilizing computing architectures developed for personal computers. These video/electronic gaming advancements enable the operation of more complex games, which would not otherwise be possible on mechanical-driven gaming machines and allow the capabilities of the gaming machine to evolve with advances in the personal computing industry.
To implement the gaming features described above on a gaming machine using computing architectures utilized in the personal computer industry, a number of requirements unique to the gaming industry must be considered. For instance, the gaming machine on the casino floor is a highly regulated device. It is licensed, monitored, taxed and serviced. Typically, within a geographic area allowing gaming, i.e. a gaming jurisdiction, a governing entity is chartered with regulating the games played in the gaming jurisdiction to insure fairness and to prevent cheating. For instance, in many gaming jurisdictions, there are stringent regulatory restrictions for gaming machines requiring a time consuming approval process of 1) new gaming hardware, 2) new gaming software and 3) any software modifications to gaming software used on gaming machines.
As an example of the software regulation and approval process, in many jurisdictions, to regulate gaming software on a gaming machine, a gaming software executable is developed and then burnt onto an EPROM. The EPROM is then submitted to various gaming jurisdictions for approval. After the gaming software is approved, a unique signature is determined for the gaming software stored on the EPROM using a method such as a CRC. Then, when a gaming machine is shipped to a local jurisdiction, the gaming software signature on the EPROM can be compared with an approved gaming software signature prior to installation of the EPROM on the gaming machine. The comparison process is used to ensure that approved gaming software has been installed on the gaming machine. After installation, an access point to the EPROM may be secured with evidence tape as a means of determining whether illegal tampering has occurred with the EPROM. To generate a game of chance on the gaming machine, the approved gaming software is executed from the EPROM.
The requirement to execute the gaming software from an EPROM has strongly influenced gaming software design for gaming machines. For instance to execute from an EPROM, monolithic software architectures, where a single gaming software executable is developed, have been used in the gaming industry. Object oriented software architectures used in the personal computer industry where different software objects may be dynamically linked together prior execution to create many different combinations of executables that perform different functions have not been used in the gaming industry. Further, in most gaming jurisdictions, to load and to unload software objects into RAM connected to a microprocessor and then execute the objects to play a game of chance, there are many regulations, imposed by the gaming jurisdictions, that must be satisfied. Because of these regulations, in the gaming industry, operating systems that allow software objects to be loaded into a RAM connected to a microprocessor have not been used.
Security is another factor that must be considered in the gaming industry. A gaming machine can be capable of accepting, storing and dispensing large sums of money. Thus, gaming machines are often the targets of theft attempts. Gaming software and gaming hardware are designed to resist theft attempts and include many security features not present in personal computers or other gaming platforms. For example, gaming software and hardware are designed to make it extremely difficult to secretly alter the gaming software to trigger an illegal jackpot.
The preservation of critical game information is another factor unique to the design of gaming machines and gaming machine software. Critical game information may include credits deposited into the gaming machine, credits dispensed from the gaming machine, records of games played on the gaming machine and records of access to the gaming machine (e.g., records of doors opened and gaming devices accessed on the gaming machine). For instance, it is not acceptable to lose information regarding money deposited into the gaming machine by a game player or an award presented to a player as a result of a power failure.
Gaming software executed on gaming machines is designed such that critical game information is not lost or corrupted. Therefore, gaming software is designed to prevent critical data loss in the event of software bugs, hardware failures, power failures, electrostatic discharges or tampering with the gaming machine. The implementation of the software design in the gaming software to meet critical data storage requirements may be quite complex and may require extensive of use the nonvolatile memory storage hardware.
Traditionally, in the gaming industry, game design and the game platform design have been performed by single entities. Given the complex and unique requirements in the gaming industry, such as the regulatory environment and the security requirements, a vertically integrated design approach has been employed. Thus, a single gaming machine manufacturer will usually design a plurality of games for a game platform, design and manufacture a gaming machine allowing play of the games and submit the gaming software and gaming hardware for regulatory approval in various gaming jurisdictions.
The approach of the gaming industry may be contrasted with the video game industry. In the video game industry, games for a particular video game platform are typically developed by many companies different from the company that manufactures the video game platform. One trend in the gaming industry is a desire to create a game development environment similar to the video gaming industry where outside vendors may provide games to a gaming machine. It is believed that allowing outside vendors to develop games of chance for gaming machines will increase the games available for gaming machines and lower the costs and risks associated with game development. However, many outside software vendors are reluctant to enter the gaming software market because of the unique requirements of the gaming industry, such as the regulatory which typically increase gaming software development costs.
In view of the above, gaming software developments methods and gaming software architectures are needed that simplify the game development process.